


Too much love will kill you in the end.

by Kaesteranya



Category: Sengoku Basara
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-01-12
Updated: 2011-01-12
Packaged: 2017-10-18 23:54:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/194641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaesteranya/pseuds/Kaesteranya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The mind is a demon.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Too much love will kill you in the end.

**Author's Note:**

> Takes place in the second season of the anime, while Koujurou’s being held captive by Hanbei. The title is taken from the 31 Days prompt for April 8, 2010.

It’s not the wait that will kill you, really – it’s the lack of any real means to figure out how much time has actually passed, beyond attempting to measure the not-quite-clockwork rhythm of your own body and noting the slow crawl of the sunbeams that manage to find their way into the room, filtering through the one window you’ve got in this place. East to west, east to west, stretching some shadows out wide, shrinking others down to the tiniest, darkest remnants in the four corners of your new prison cell.

  
The rainy days were the hardest, because you had nothing but gray and the sound of rain. Because, sometimes, you think that you can hear something else other than the wind and water. Every rumble of thunder in the distance makes you wonder. Every strange noise, every small commotion in the distance makes you hope. Then, when you start hoping, you remember that you shouldn’t even feel that way because you’re supposed to believe so totally in the one you’ve staked your life and then some on. To hope means that once upon a time, you succumbed to despair.

  
It’s not supposed to be about you hoping that he will make it out of this. It’s supposed to be about _knowing_ that he will. And you’re also supposed to be ready for the possibility that you might not even survive to watch him rise above the rabble and the traps his enemies have laid out for him because you’re too damned weak to protect yourself.  



End file.
